


Pénteken újra látjuk egymást

by damienyukii



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Older Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienyukii/pseuds/damienyukii
Summary: Levi Ackerman soha nem gondolta volna, hogy gyereket fog nevelni. Soha nem gondolta, hogy meg fog tetszeni neki egy nála fiatalabb pszichológiát végző egyetemista, és végképp nem gondolta, hogy az élete, amit olyan szigorúan előírt magának, egyszer teljesen felborul. Befogadnak egy macskát, a nevelt fia folyton elcsatangol, és önmagának be kell vallania, hogy meleg.Ezekkel a dolgokkal nem biztos, hogy iskola végéig el fog tudni számolni az érzéseivel Eren Jaegernek, az iskolai tanácsadónak.Natsume Takashi és még pár ooc szereplő a Natsume Yuujinchou© anime/manga történetből lett kölcsönvéve.Olvasási nehézség: ♕Levi AckermanNatsume Takashibarátok könyveshingeki no kyojinszerelemmeleg
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	1. 1 -péntek-

Kenny Ackerman, bevallása szerint soha nem volt jó apa. Ezt az utolsó pillanatig állította, a halálos ágyában sem volt hajlandó azt mondani, jó fiú voltál Levi. Csupán egyetlen mondattal búcsúzott tőlem.   
Van egy rokonom.   
És nem Mikasara gondolt.

A nevem Levi Ackerman. Átlagos felnőtt férfi vagyok, abberált tisztaság mániával. Fekete hajam van, amit rendszeresen oldalt és hátul felnyiratok, olyan kpopos séróra, kék szemeim és világos bőröm. Ennyit a kinézetemről.   
Ja és a felső polcot már csak székről érem fel.  
Rebellis gyerek voltam, gondok voltak velem egész középiskola alatt. A reál tárgyakat szerettem, főleg a matematikát, másodiktól fogva matematika tanár akartam lenni, de félbe kellett hagynom a középiskolát az életkörülményeim és pár törött orr miatt.  
Úgyhogy engem az élet iskolája nevelt.

Nem rég örököltem egy tetemesebb összeget a nagybátyámtól, akiről eddig azt sem tudtam, több nekem mint anyám kuncsaftja, és örököltem egy fiút. A nagyon furcsa srác ősszel állított be hozzám, mindösszesen egy táskája volt, és a ruházata sem az ábrázata nem volt túl igényes. Szürke haja a szemébe lógott, márványfehér bőre természetellenesnek hatott, termetén látszott, hogy még növésben van, de nem állt egyenesen, így pont akkora volt, mint én.   
Szépen meghajolt, ott az ajtómban, a régi lakásom küszöbén és bemutatkozott.   
\- Natsume Takashi.  
Soha nem ismertem apám, sem apám rokonait, de sejtettem, hogy Ő sem közeli rokonom.  
Annyit tudtam, hogy annyira vagyok ázsiai származású, mint ez a fiú, és annyira vagyok boldog a találkozásunktól, mint Ő. Szóval a lakásomba nem voltam hajlandó beengedni, amíg át nem öltözött.   
Engem nem érdekelt, ott a küszöbön-e, vagy a beugróban, a cipős szekrényre pakolva a holmiját, de amíg koszos volt a feje, nem akartam beengedni.  
Csak megesett rajta a szívem.  
\- Nem vagyok egy jó apa. - ismételtem Kenny szavait. - De szemét alak sem. Na gyere be.  
\- Sajnálom....  
Szótlansága nem tört meg. Tudtam, hogy valami baj van vele, hogy a francba ne? Azok akik elhozták a házamhoz, ki sem szálltak a kocsiból, a gyámügy szerint nem zavar sok vizet, és az örökösödési ügyvéd nem akart a közelében maradni.

\- Maga elhiszi, hogy szellemeket lát? - szakít félbe az iskola pszichológus, Dr franctudja kicsoda. Feltolja a szemüvegét az orrán és okoskodóan mozgatja az ujjait a jegyzetlapjai felett. Ó basznád meg, ennél még Hanji is kevésbé irritálóbb személy.  
\- Natsume-kun ma megvágta az osztálytársát egy ollóval. Ezt is a szellemek művelték? - kérdi miszter okostojás.  
\- Francokat szellemek! Nem vagyok szarházi, nézzen rám, én egy vulkáni vagyok, a logikát szeretem, a racionalitást, a fiúnak kell valaki, aki hisz neki, és nem löki vissza a szakadékba. Felőlem óriási pucér embereket is láthat, ha azt mondja...  
\- És úgy érzi, egészséges tévképzetekbe ringatni egy tizenöt éves gyereket, ami közveszélyessé de talán önveszélyessé teheti? Holnap talán önmagának árt...   
\- Nincs szívem haver! Ezt próbálom elmagyarázni... Ha éreznék, és nem egy poszttraumás-sokkszindrómában szenvedő harmincas szingli pasas lennék, begyógyszereztetném. Ezt teszik az érző szülők, aláírnak minden papír, hogy skizofrén a gyerekük, csak mert ez az érzelmesebb lelkiismeretes megoldás.   
\- Maga szerint mi a logikus, érzelemmentes megoldás?  
\- Megerősíteni, és megtanítani leszarni a tévképzeteket. Elhiszem neki, hogy rossz dolgok veszik körbe, és próbálom arra nevelni, hogy ignorája ezeket. Nekem harmincnégy éve beválik. Kárpótlást szeretne a család?, természetesen megkapják.  
\- De nem ezért hívtuk be önt a tanácsadásomra... - mondja macskazöldszem.  
\- Igen. Ennél egyszerűbb oka volt. Orrbavertem az édesapát.   
\- Ez az ön harmincnégy éve működő logikus gépezete?  
\- Most épp olajozatlan volt.  
\- Azt szeretnénk, ha mindketten eljárnának tanácsadásra, hozzám, amíg szükséges. Vagy ez, vagy javasolni fogom a terápiás kezelését Natsume-kunnak.  
\- Egy héten egyszer? - horkantom idegesen.  
\- Egy héten, egy péntek délután, együtt Natsume-kunnal. - feleli.

Takashi nem rossz gyerek. Az orrnyergem masszírozom a kocsiban, jár a motor, és a wunderbaumtól fenyő és vanilliaillat terjed szét az utastérben.  
A corsa anyósülés felőli oldala kinyílik, majd becsukódik.  
\- Tanuma apukája kedves ember. - köszön.  
\- Attól még orrbaverhetem, ennyi kijár a sok szarság után, amit megéltem. Megüthetek egy buddhistát. - köszönök.  
\- Csak nyugtalanította, ami történt.   
\- Ehhez az Eren Jeager nevű kistaknyoshoz kell járnunk minden pénteken... Remélem buzi, mert akkor halálra szívtathatom majd.  
Takashi becsatolja a biztonsági övét és lófaszt sem szól hozzám.  
Takashi kisgyerek kora óta szellemeket lát. Ő ayakashiknak vagy youkaiknak hívja őket, én diagnosztizálatlan skizofréniának. Előtte sosem mondom ki, hogy beteg, cserébe Ő minden nap megöl egy démont, ami kisérti. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan végzi el ezt. Ahogy fogalmam sincs, miért tart magánál furcsa dolgokat. Ahogy róla sincs fogalmam. Ám ameddig megteszi amit kérek, én is megteszem amire neki szüksége van; nem taszítom el magamtól.

**És mostantól heti egyszer randizok ezzel a 19 éves Eren Jaeger iskolatanácsadóval**.


	2. 2 -péntek-

Üvöltött a rádió, és épp Armynak* érezve magam énekeltem vele, amikor meghallottam, hogy kopognak az ajtón. Mindenre számítottam, csak Takashira nem. De nem is Takashi lepett meg igazán, hanem amit magával hozott. Istenem, a gyerekek ilyen korban gyűjtenek kígyót-békát, rovarokat, és komolyan, szoktak koszosan előkerülni az erdőből, de mi egy panelban laktunk, és nem sok erdő volt itt körülöttünk. Ráadásul Ő egy dagadt háromszínű foltos macskát hozott magával.  
\- Nyanko-sensei a neve. - felelte félénken, és a két karjával jobban magához szorította az állatot, aki a termetéből nézve nem tűnt csavargónak, inkább elkóboroltnak.   
\- Remélem ez a Nyanko-sensei megeszi a tojást, mert az van reggelire! - a macska kitátotta a pofáját, ezt igenlő válasznak vettem. Nem kérdeztem a kissrácot, honnan szerezte a macskát, nem is mondtam ki, hogy megtarthatja, de tudtam, hogy gyerekként sokat segít egy állat, ha magányos vagy.

\- Szóval Nyanko-sensei. - próbálja "szociálismunkástanonc" Eren Jaeger megsimogatni Nyangoro fejét, de az belemar a karjába.  
\- Sensei, nem szabad! - emeli fel az öléből Takashi a dagadt _Pontát_ , de esküszöm az erre **pofákat vág**.   
\- Akkor is, ha ilyen szorosan is kötődtök egymáshoz, tilos az iskolába kisállatot behozni. - mondja.  
\- Sajnálom. Csak úgy utánam jött. Legközelebb jobban odafigyelek!  
\- Beszéljünk nyíltan Eren Jager. Macskát nem hozhatunk be, de meleg tanáraink lehetnek? Lehet, hogy most csak 19 vagy, de a gyerekek változni fognak, maga csak öregedni...  
\- Levi-san! - szól rám a fiú, de sok értelme most nincs. A második pénteknél tartunk, de ez a srác nem lett egy hét alatt szimpatikusabb gondolat számomra.  
\- Igen, ez az igazság, _meleg vagyok_ , lefeküdtem már fiúval, ez önre gondolom nem igaz, Ackerman úr?  
\- A gondolatától is irtózok. - csücsörítek az ajkammal. - Megvannak a természetes férfi-női szerepek!  
\- Igaza van Ackerman úr, de ha nem lennének kivételek, szürke lenne a világ. - értettem a célzást, és legszívesebben rárúgnám a széket, amin ül, úgy, hogy pördültében a fejére essen, de nyugton kell maradnom. A gyámhatóság nem vicc. Még ha ilyen kis diktátor arcú kölyök formájában érkezik, akkor sem.  
\- Homofób hetero szülő vagyok Jaeger úr, ennél átlagosabb és unalmasabb ritkán lehetnék, de jól nevelem a fiam.  
\- Sokszor kihagyja az iskolát, betegségre hivatkozva.   
Én felhorkanok. Eren Jager jegyzetel valamit, de mindjárt lapjában fogja megenni.  
\- Én is csavarogtam a barátaimmal a fiatalkoromban. - fújom ki a levegőt. - És maga? Egyke? Voltak barátai Jaeger doktor?  
\- Még nem vagyok Doktor - neveti el magát. - Persze, nagyon is rossz gyerek voltam. Ezt az életutat ismerve döntöttem úgy, hogy megóvom a gyerekeket a rossz befolyástól. Hogy vannak Takashi hallucinációi?  
\- Nem okoztak gondot a héten. - néz fel Nyangoro simogatásából az említett.   
\- Még bőven van időnk beszélgetni Takashi. Meséljen arról, milyen dolgokat szokott látni.   
\- Nem tudom.  
\- Adok mindkettejüknek papír és ceruzát. Rajzoljanak nekem valamit, ami csak az eszükbe jut. Addig a cicának hozok szalámit a tanáriból.  
A macska kilő Takashi öléből, és Eren után gurul. 

Nézem, ahogy Takashi ceruzája fel le billeg, nem egy rajzművész ez is valami távoli kapcsolat lehet köztünk.   
Mint a hasonló hangunk.  
\- Engem érdekel, mit rajzol, Levi-san. - mondja.  
Pedig már megformáltam a pénisz csúcsát, de ha Őt is érdekli, nem cseszhetek ki vele egy fasszal. Beharapom az ajkam és mélyet szívok a levegőből. Kellemes férfi kölni illat van.

Aztán végül egészen belejöttem a rajzolásba. Eren hagyott nekünk színeseket, hogy a fantáziánk elszárnyalhasson. Takashi egy furcsa testű szellemet rajzolt le azt hiszem, nagy volt a pocakja, torz a feje, és vigyorogva szaladt. Élénk fantázia, és mangák.  
Én egy firka farkast rajzolok, zöld szemekkel, és Joker szájjal. Egy sárga kulcs lóg a nyakában, mint Jaegernek.  
De sajnos nem tudom befejezni a művet, mert Eren visszajön, és elkéri tőlünk a rajzlapokat. Remélem az enyém kettes lesz!  
Két dossziéba rendezi őket.  
Az egyik nagyon vastag, már most is, nagyon sokat agyalhatott Takashi-kunon, amitől nekem nem lett szimpatikusabb.  
\- Végeztünk Vadász Ernő? - csípek.  
Nyanko visszamászik Natsume vállára, amitől Ő nagyon menő macska idomárnak tűnik. Rámosolyodok.  
\- A jövőhéten azt szeretném, ha külön jönnének. Takashi délelőtt, ön pedig ugyanebben az időpontban. Megfelel?  
\- Nem!  
\- Remek - csapja össze a hatalmas tenyereit. - Akkor jövő pénteken ugyan itt!


	3. 3 -péntek-

Nem szeretem a klasszikus zenét. Úgy értem, a régi nagyokat. Ez most vérlázítóan hangozhat, egy olyan ember szájából aki versenyzongorista volt. Ott gyűlöltem meg igazán a süket Beethovent, és vele azt a szót, hogy született tehetség.   
Azt hiszem ezért értem meg Takashi gondját. Talán Ő is csak szakadékba veti magát, ha emberek veszik körbe, csak megszabadulhasson, ahogy én is, csak Ő már olyan mélyen jár odalent, hogy csak sötétségben világító szörnyetegeket lát. Igyekszem segíteni neki.   
Ja és zongorán játszani. Ez az én terápiám.  
A trónok harcát szénné zenéltem már a lakásban. Minden ütemre odafigyelve. Minden hangjegyet leütve.  
Épp elmerültem Tenerisben amikor valami ordítás és csörömpölés zaja kirántott belőle. Olyan volt, mint egy nemi aktust félbehagyni. Fájdalommal járt, kellemetlen szúró érzettel az ágyékom tájékán.  
Feszülten csörtettem át a szobán, de a dühöm átcsapott aggodalommá, mikor megláttam a fiút a konyhakövön térdelni, szétrobbant tányérok között. Valószínűleg mosogatás hiúsult meg, amire egy fél órája kértem meg.   
Takashi felpattant, mintha rugóra kötötték volna, és furcsán szürke íriszeivel az én furcsán szürke íriszeibe bámult.  
\- Feltakarítok! - tátogta sápadtan. - Csak játszottam Senseiel… A dagadt háromszínű barna-fehér-sárga foltos macska a konyhapulton ült, és minket figyelt bíráló tekintetével.  
Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy Takashi a veréstől, az ordítástól, vagy a tagadástól fél-e jobban?  
Ez a gyerek már mindent megkapott magára, egyedül az ilyenkor lehető legnormálisabb reakciót nem.  
\- Jobban teszed. - de közben odamentem hozzá, hogy megérintsem a fejét a tenyeremmel. Meg kellett görnyednie hozzám szinte.   
\- Megvágjuk magunkat ebben a szemétben. - mondtam. Nem nyugtattam meg, hogy nincs baj, nem adtam számára kapaszkodót, hogy feljebb mászhasson, hagytam, hogy maga jusson feljebb abból a szakadékból, amiben lefelé lökték. Ne másokra támaszkodjon, hanem saját magára.  
Láttam, hogy sírni akar, de nem adtam neki feloldozást.  
\- Indulnom kell úgy is, ezt addig rendezd le magadban.

Eren becsukja a szemeit. Abbahagyja a jegyzetelést, és sóhajt. Utálom, ahogy próbálkozik elhitetni velem, hogy bármit ért az életünkből. Utálom a száját, a szinte láthatatlan szeplőit az arcán, a zöld szemeket, és a barna, lófarokba hordott idióta igénytelen haját, ahogy egy indie zenésznek próbál kinézni, miközben doktorit játszik a homokozóban!   
\- Miért nem ölelte meg? - kérdezte hangosan. Legjobban ezt utálom benne, hogy én harmadjára vagyok itt, de Ő kimondja a gondolataim.   
\- Nem ezt tanultam. - felelem. - Nem tartom helyénvalónak ölelgetni egy félidegen gyereket.  
\- Attól tart, hogy perverznek tűnik, ha hozzáér egy maga számára csak ideiglenesen ott élő kölyökhöz?  
\- Maga mellettem maradna Jaeger, ha a fiam lenne? Ege olyan defektes apával, akinek messze köze nincs a normálishoz? Tudtommal pont azért beszélgetünk egymással, mert nem vagyok beszámítható szülő.   
\- Nem voltam őszinte Veled, Levi. Azért beszélgetünk egymással, mert nem mertelek elhívni egy randira. Csak Takashival vannak gondok az iskolában, de a múltkori eset adott egy jó ürügyet arra, hogy meghívjalak egy beszélgetésre végre.  
Eren faszagyerek meg sem rezdül arra, hogy ültömben ráborítom az asztalt. A bútor úgy csapódik az oldalának, hogy a lendülettől még pattan.  
Egy tanár befut, de Eren a kezével mutatja, hogy _semmi gond_.  
\- Tsh! - köpök a levegőbe. - Akkor ezzel befejezzük a találkozásokat?   
Mindketten ülünk ebben a káoszban, amit én csináltam, és engem idegesít. A rendetlenség, ami az életemhez hasonlít.  
\- Amikor versenyszerűen zongoráztam, valaki azt mondta rám, hogy olyan a zeném, mint az életem. Rendmániás. Kiszámítható. És unalmas.  
\- Szerintem Maga érdekel Levi. Muszáj jövő pénteken is találkoznunk, ahogy Takashi-kunnal is tartom a terápiát délelőtt. Képes egy homokossal is rendszeresen beszélgetni az életéről?  
\- Mivel rettenetes bosszút tudsz állni Eren Jaeger, mit gondolsz, mit válaszolok? Már rég benne vagyok a mézesbödönödben, megfejeltem, ahogy Micimackó is szokta tenni.  
Eren nevet.  
\- Ismeri a százholdas pagonyról írt drogos paródiát?  
\- Hogy ne ismerném - mondom flegmán, mintha logikus lenne, hogy én ilyeneket ismerek.  
\- Akkor jövő pénteken találkozunk. - néz le az oldalára borult asztalra. 


	4. 4 -péntek-

\- Én csak azt hittem… - kezdett bele a kínos csönd után Takashi az értelmetlen magyarázkodásba. Ha fény lett volna, láttam volna a vörös arcát, de jobban lefoglalt volna akkor is, a sajátom. Úgy értem, eddig egyetlen gyerek se nyitott rám, miközben egy kurva sikoltozta a nevemet. Vagy amilyen nevet épp kitaláltam magamnak. Néha jobb volt szerepjátékokba elrugaszkodni, és például Shikishimának lenni, egy gazdag félvér cégvezetőnek lenni, aki otthon nagyon perverz volt. Nem volt rendszer a kurvázásban, egy lány szimpatikusnak látszott, felszedtem. Hol Petra volt a neve, hol Nanaba, amit épp kitaláltam neki, soha nem akartam megtudni az igazi nevüket, soha nem akartam kötődni ehhez a beteges szexuális frusztrációmhoz.  
Csak most volt velem egy kiskorú, amiről megfeledkeztem. Takashi annyira bele beszélte a létezésbe ezeket a szellemes dolgokat, hogy részegen én rá is azt hittem, talán csak egy kísértet.   
A nő nem esett kétségbe. Ezúttal egy vörös volt, szemüveges csúnyácska lehetett a való életében, a Hanji nevet aggattam rá. A mellei feszesen rázkódtak még, már fene tudja hanyadjára került a csúcsra tőlem. Kikászálódott az ágyamból, és a holdvilágban fürdetve izzadt testét lassan összeszedte a ruháit. Belebújt a bugyijába, és a szoknyájába, a pólóját magára görgette, olyan iszonyatosan lassan, mintha Takashit is le akarná kenyerezni.  
\- Nem is mondtad, hogy ilyen aggódó a fiad - próbált kedves hangú lenni.  
Profi volt.  
\- Mert nem is mondtam, hogy van fiam. Az asztalon hagytad a fizetséged.   
Szóval Takashi végignézte, ahogy a kísértetnek hitt prostituált felveszi a sötétben a kisasztalra kikészített bankókat, nyálas ujjakkal megszámolja azt, majd ott kimegy, ahol Ő állt. Még egy odaadó buksi simit is kapott. Arra gondoltam, hogy ha egy ilyen nő gondtalanul ki tud menni a lakásunkról, egy betörő milyen könnyen be tudna jönni. Pedig azt kellett volna megkérdeznem magamtól, hogy mit mondjak a nevelt fiamnak erről a dologról Talán beszélgessünk egy tea mellett?  
\- Nyugodtan feküdj vissza aludni. - mondtam neki végszónak, de éreztem a tekintetében, hogy mást gondol, mint amit reagál. Hogy aggódik értem, és megbeszélné velem, miért fekszem le fizetős lányokkal. De nem ismerjük egymást olyan rég óta, hogy megmerjünk nyílni egymásnak.

\- Hozhatok teát? - szakít félbe beledumálós Jaeger. Felszalad a szemöldököm. Így veszem észre, hogy beszéd közben folyamatosan klimpiroztam az ujjaimmal a Sonne-t a térdeimen, és ha nem beszéltem volna, lehet dúdolásba kezdek.   
Valójában csodáltam, hogy a múltkori után még itt vagyok, de ezen nem lehet már változtatni.  
\- Elfogadom, ha nem hoz kellemetlen állapotba vele - célzok arra, hogy a melegek csak arra a kapura játszanak. Eren azonban a világ legkeserűbb feketeteáját főzi le nekem. Ízre olyan, mintha a lelkem egy darabját szürcsölgetném.  
Tökéletes.  
Magának is főzött le, gyümölcsteát, mézzel, citrommal és cukorral. Feláll a szőr a hátamon, de nem adom meg neki az örömöt, hogy foglalkozom egyáltalán az Ő elbaszott ízlésével.  
\- Mit szólt Takashi a barátnőjéhez? - kérdezi, de a tekintete elárulja, hogy épp jobban érdekli a furcsa teáscsésze fogásom.  
\- Aki épp… - keresi a szavakat. - Hanji volt?  
\- Nem kedveli! - mondom. A tea, a forrósága ellenére kellemes. - De ki kedvelne egy olyan szellemet, akit megdug a nevelőapa?  
Fanyar mosollyal nézem Erent. Aki elemzi, a mozdulataim. Nem Takashiról beszélgetünk igazából, hanem rólam. Ez Levi ideje.  
\- Nem tart tőle, hogy Takashi elhidegül magától, a kommunikáció hiánya miatt Levi-san?  
Most hirtelen udvarias lett? Pedig már a fiút is csak a keresztnevén szólítja. Vajon japán gyökerei vannak? Miért rohamozta meg a fejem ezer ilyen apró kérdés Erennel kapcsolatban, miért érdekel a személye?  
\- Abban reménykedek, hogy csak főbérlőjeként tekint rám, akinek azzal fizet, hogy jól tanul, és kitakarít. Nem szükséges apa-fia kapcsolatba keverednünk.   
Eren felcsapja az óráját, és az ajkai furcsán lefelé kezdenek szökni. Ezzel szemben én majd kicsattanok.   
\- Nagyon érdekelne a munkahelye. Pusztán szakmai feltételekkel, lenne kedve megmutatnia nekem?  
\- Szó sem lehet róla. - felelem azonnal. Mire felpattan, és az ajtó mellett álló fogasról lekanyarítja a széldzsekijét. Őrült szél van odakint.  
\- Öt óra, még biztos nyitva vannak. Még előttünk a péntek este. Végül is, ez egy gyámügyes vizsgálat, nincs mitől tartania.  
Fehér a fogsora, mint egy cápának, aki tud fogat mosni. A vigyora egyszerre magabiztos, és kacérkodó; valamint éhes. Én pedig a kurva kishal vagyok, amit bekaphat.


	5. 5 -péntek-

Simogattam a buksiját, a szőke hajszálaiba vesztek az ujjaim, néztem, ahogy próbál megnyugodni a teste, kevésbé rázkódni, feledni a valóságos rémálmokat, vagy a valótlanokat, és arra próbálok gondolni, hogy csupán egy nehéz természetű kutyám van.  
\- Ne haragudj... on, ne haragudj!, amiért folyton zavarok. - mondta gyerekhangján Takashi.  
Vajon ha Kenny nem szarta volna telibe a rémálmaim, én most egészséges lennék?  
\- Aki nem alszik, azt nem lehet zavarni. - mondtam nem egy gyereket megnyugtató felnőtthöz méltóan. Egyáltalán? Mit kell mondani egy paranoiás, skizofrénnek, ha nem tud aludni? Én csak ... nem azt mondom neki, hogy nincsenek szörnyek az ágya alatt... hanem azt, hogy; - ha lenne szörny a szobádban, nem sikíthatnál.   
\- Tudom Levi-san, de a barátaim ezt nem tudják. - felelte erre aznap.  
\- Hogy micsodát nem tudnak? - fordult ellenem a fordított pszichológiám.  
\- Azt, hogy nem szabadna megijeszteniük, mielőtt megölnek.  
És most itt tartunk, rémálma volt.

\- Mielőtt megölne, baszd meg. - temetem a kezeimbe az arcom. Előttem feketetea gőzölög, mintátlan csészében. Mr. magánpraxis indiai szálas teát kért, és Marlenka-t.  
\- Tizenöt évesen magának eszébe jutott a halál? - fixírozom Eren hiperzöld szemeit. Észrevettem, hogy a szemei miatt képtelen pókerarcot vágni. A pupillái a legkisebb érzelmi érdekességre megrezdülnek, a barna pettyek a szemei íriszében felkavarodnak, és egészen belesimulnak a szembogaraiba. Figyelem, koncentráció, érdeklődés. Soha nem figyeltek ennyire rám.  
\- Drogoztam, ittam, normális tinédzsernek számítottam. Verekedtem is, de anya halála után leszoktam róla. Minek üssek ki mást, ha kiüthettem magamat nem? - felnevet a teája gőze felett. Észreveszem, hogy elkallódott a keze, de addig hagyom, hogy kinyújtsa, ameddig egy szőrszálamat megérinti. Csak egy kis kíváncsiság.  
\- Ez az ön ideje. - vált újra magázó modorba. Elhúzza a kezét, és igazít egyet a jobb csuklóján levő vízálló buvárórán. Vajon leszokott merülni. Hangyafasznyit barnább, mint egy haladó szoláriumbarbi, ez azt jelenti, hogy éri napfény. Én vizihulla lehetek az Ő szemében.  
\- Szerintem Takashinak nagyon élénk a fantáziája, amivel nem tud megbírkózni. Ellenben Levi, Ön fantáziátlan. Próbálja a maga reális talaján tartani az álmodozó gyermekét.  
\- Nevelt fiam. - javítom ki.   
\- Nevelt gyermekét, ha ez nem így lenne, most arról beszélgetnénk, hogy mikor adja át a hatóságoknak, és nem arról, hogy a szép szemeim stíröli nyíltan a munkahelyén a kettes asztalnál.  
Eren a mondata végeztével hátradől, a kezeit maga mellé ereszti, és győzelmi diadalittas arcával az én rákvörös fejemet nézi.  
\- Végeztünk - készülök felállni, ám Ő elkapja a kitámasztott karjaim egyikét, és megállít. A túldíszített csészéjét olyan elegánsan kerüli ki, mint ahogy egy kígyó tekereg az áldozata körül.  
\- Tényleg kedvelem. - nem múlik el a mosolya. - De ez ne menjen a beszélgetésünk rovására, Levi-san! Visszafogom magam - maga elé emeli a kezeit, tenyérrel felém tartva azokat, mintegy megadólag. - Esküszöm, esküszöm, hogy nem szólok be több buzis dolgot.  
Felállok. Dolgoznom kell.  
\- Jövő hét pénteken! - hagyom faképnél.

Állati vörös az arcom.


	6. 6 -péntek-

\- Több mint két napra eltűnt! - mondom.  
\- … ilyen korán? - kérdezte Eren.  
\- Ha hajnali kettőkor nem vagy pszichológus, hát mond! - a körmeim kopognak a telefonon.  
\- De meglett, te viszont nem vagy ilyen későn otthon. Vele kellene lenned mosz Levi.  
\- Magammal szeretnék kettesben lenni újra. Az elcseszett életem élni, mint egy normális ISTJ a kislakásában.  
\- Ó ismered a személyiségtípusokat? Képzeld, én ENFP vagyok - mondaná tovább a végtelenségbe.  
\- Miért beszélsz lyukat a hasamba? - csapom magam mellé a telefont. Megpördül az ülésen.  
\- Nem szabadna vezetés közben telefonálnod. Nem szeretnél lehúzódni?  
Rálépek a gázra. Eren percekig csak recseg az anyósülésen.  
\- Közel vagy hozzám.  
\- Stalker is vagy buzikám? Lenyomozta a hívást? - tuti, hogy mosolyog.  
Beveszek egy éles kanyart.  
\- Csak szeretem a betegeim biztonságban tudni.  
Kitekerem a kormányt.  
\- Akkor lennék biztonságban, ha ázszakítanám a szalagkorlátot. - közlöm nyugodtan, de a tett nehezebb a szavaknál. A Corsa kerekei csikorognak a hirtelen fékezéstől, a motorháztető felpúposodik, a biztonsági öv megfeszül a testem súlya alatt, az arcom belebukik a légzsákba. Sípol a fülem.  
Eren elkeseredetten ismételgeti a nevem, az anyósülés alól, de mozdulni sem bírok. Szúrást érzek a tarkómban.  
Egyedül hajtottam a gyorsító sávban, de csak arra tud az agyam gondolni, hogy veszélybe sodrok másokat? Megsérülhetett volna valaki, egy ártatlan akinek szintén hajnali kettőkor esett dolga. Felszaladt volna a seggembe, és összegyűr mint egy harmónikát. Én túlélem, neki nincs bekötve a biztonsági öve.  
Szétrepül a feje a hátsó ablakon. Talán Eren vezetett. Elindult utánam.  
Mentő hangját hallom. Mozdulni sem bírok. A testem lezsibadt. Csak Erenre gondolok. A telefonom pörög az ülés alatt a hangjától.  
Élek. De erről nem tudok neki szólni. Hogy még találkozunk pénteken.


	7. 7 -péntek-

_"Szia Levi-san! Bátorkodtam írni rólad egy pszichológiai véleményt, amiben taglalom mennyire jó szülő vagy, és hogy a baleseted csupán a véletlen műve volt. Ezzel nem vehetik el tőled Takashi-kunt. Viszont kell rólad még egy látlelet, hogy tudjam, felépültél már, és hozzátehessem az aktádhoz. Fel tudlak hívni?_ _😍_ _"_

_"szia eren. Koszonom az erofesziteseid az ugyben, hogy tovabbra is takashi-kun gyamja lehessek, de nem kertem ilyen jellegu szivesseget toled. Nem fogja befeketiteni a pszichologiai nivod, hogy hazudsz a pacienseidrol csak mert joseggunek talalod oket?"_

  
_"Örülök, hogy írtál Levi-san, de szeretnék videó hívásban beszélni veled_ _😳😳😳_ _. Megoldható?"_

_" Fogalmam sincs hogy a rakba mukodik ez a dolog. De ha ennyire latni akarod az oromittas arcom, legyen. Igy beteljesithetem, hogy penteken talalkozunk"_

...

Minden értelmét nyerte, mikor megláttam Eren arcát a telefonom kijelzőjén. Viszont az én arcom korántsem festett úgy, hogy azt fel akarjam vállalni. Eren zöld szemei várakozón fürkészték a saját telefonját, ajkai remegtek, és a fülei meg meg mozdultak az apró fejmozgásaira. Még pár barna hajszálát is sikerült rágnia a szájával. Mintha nem orvosként lenne ott, hanem egy frissen kelt egyetemistaként, buli után.  
A telefonom némán türelmetlenkedett, hogy vegyem fel.  
Jó-jó.  
Eren arca nem rezdült meg. Talán már tudta, mi történt velem abban a balesetben.   
\- Úgy nézek ki, mint Freddy Krüger és a Minnesota térkép szerelemgyereke. - mondom a telefonnal vacakolva, hogy Eren kérése is teljesítve legyen, hogy minél többet lásson belőlem, és a sajátom is, hogy minél kevesebbet lásson belőlem. Én már láttam magam, mikor cserélték a kötszereket. Eren szemöldök ráncol.  
\- Annyira nem vészes, mint a Deadpool - mondja. - De te akkor is olyan dögös lennél, ha magad lennél Ryan Reynolds segge.  
\- Azt hiszem a bókolást még gyakorold Mr. Egyetemi pszichológia tanonc. - húznám el a szám, ha tudnám.  
Eren nevet. - Szeretném a teázásunk megismételni, ha elbírja a gyomrod viselni a látványom.  
Eren arca bepirult, pedig nem gondoltam olyan dologra, mint egy randi. Csupán egy kellemes beszélgetésre, amit kínos bókolásokkal próbál Eben elrontani, és én egyáltalán nem veszem a lapot, hogy mikor kezd tetszeni valaki. Ilyesmire gondoltam.   
Ha tetszene Eren, természetesen nem tetszik. Ha buknák is a férfiakra, azok nem buknak egy olyan pasasra, akinek keresztbe vágta a fél arcát egy marék üvegszilánk amit oldalról kaptam az arcomba.   
\- Pénteken. Jövőhét pénteken mehetek haza a kórházból. - próbálok vállatvonni, de fáj a mozdulat. Eren arca felragyog a HD felbontásban.  
\- Szerintem semmi sem változott rajtad! - mondja mosolyogva. Inkább ne szólaltál volna meg! Lekonyulnak az ajkaim...   
\- Pénteken várlak. Elvették a jogosítványomat, te jössz értem!  
Mielőtt hebeghetett-haboghatott volna, rányomtam a telefont.  
Amúgy is elálmosodtam a fájdalomcsillapítóktól.


	8. 8 -péntek-

Takashi iskola után meglátogatott egyik nap. Kezében Nyangoroval, a háromszínű, hordozható macskájával, ami nekem komoly fejtörést okozott, hogy hozta be magával. Úgy látszik a rokonságom távoli ágából sem veszett ki a leleményesség.

"Takashi egy tizenötéves fiú, akit egyik napról a másikra raktak le az ajtóm elé. Senki sem akarja már örökefogadni, mert elmondásuk szerint, Takashi furcsa gyerek. Azóta együtt élünk egy panelgarzonban, mi ketten, és ez a dagadt hűtőmacska, akinek a foga sem füllik a macskakajára."

\- Láttál mostanában furcsa dolgokat? - kérdeztem tőle finoman. Takashi ujjai a macska bundáját simogatták.  
\- Igen, de használtam a módszerem, és elmentek mindig.  
Elmosolyodok. Ez olyan keserédes félig győzelem mosoly volt tőlem. Eleve fájt mosolyogni a kötések alatt.   
\- Hogy állsz a tanulással? Ha nem javulnak a jegyeid, a pszichológusod beköltözik a gardróbomba, és onnantól nekem is lesz egy házi szörnyem.  
Ezt halálos komolysággal mondtam. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy érinti a fiút a téma, de rá kell gyúrnia kicsit a valóságra is, mielőtt seggberúgja az. Takashi arca elfelhősödött, beharapta az alsó ajkát. A macska dorombolni kezdett az ölében.  
\- Sajnálom Levi-san! Sajnálom... - a könnyei a macska bundájára potyogtak. - Miattam...  
\- Igen. Miattad. - sóhajtottam. - Meg miattam is.

\- Hogy mondhattam ilyet? - kérdezem hangosan Vasembertől, miközben kinyitja! nekem az anyósülés felől az ajtót. Eren doktor egy tűzpiros Cabrióval jár.   
Olyan színű, mint az arcom most.  
\- Semmi gond Levi, megtörténnek ilyen dolgok. Néha nem tudjuk, mi lesz a döntéseink következménye.  
Eren lovagiasan besegít az ülésbe, pedig csak a térlátásom rosszabbodott, nem a lábaim vesztettem el.  
Hallom magam mellett az ajtó csapódást. Azért oda kell fordulnom, hogy rendesen lássam Erent.  
Kiöltözött, mintha nem az orvosom, hanem a sofőröm lenne. Kényelmetlenül mocorgok.   
Eren tuti élvezi a helyzetet.  
Kitolat az útra, majd gázt ad. Innen nincs visszaút.

Erennek a lakása is patináns. Egyébiránt nem tudom, hogy kerültem én ide? Tisztán emlékszem, hogy arról volt szó, meghívjuk egymást egy teára, ellenőrzött környezetben, amit este Takashi előtt sem kell letagadnom. Ám mire észbe kaptam, ott parkoltunk az újépítésű ház garázsában, és a hátam mögött lassan eltűnt a kinti fény, ahogy a garázsajtó lecsukódott. Nem volt menekvés.  
Eren a hetediken lakik, másfél szobás kis lakásában, patináns kilátással a környékre. Én sem panaszkodom, de ezen a környéken biztos nem látni túl gyakran égő konténereket.  
\- Ma én főzöm a teát. Kérlek ülj le addig.  
Nézem Eren száját ahogy mozog. - Valami baj van Levi-san?  
\- Remélem semmi kellemetlen dolgot nem teszel abba a teába. - mondom ki a nyilvánvaló félelmem, mire csak elmosolyodik, és újra felkínálja nekem a fekete bőr kanapét.  
Mi ez a szexlakás berendezés? Ahogy leülök a bútor ropog alatt, mintha azt mondaná, "még, Levi-san", befeszülten úgy maradok inkább, ahogy vagyok, és várom Erent a teámmal. Remélem siet, mert ez a bútor, rohadt kényelmetlen a seggemnek.


	9. 9 -péntek-

Hányingert érzek, és ösztönösen fel akarok öklendezni, de nem jön belőlem semmi. Mintha napok óta nem ettem vagy ittam volna, kiszáradt a torkom, és forró a testem. Félig a kanapén, félig a földön fekszem azt hiszem, a karjaim alatt drága szőnyeg tapintását érzem, a lábaim beleolvadnának a fekete bőrbe, ha nem lenne rajtam nadrág.  
Amit feszít valami deréktájt.  
Az utolsó épp emlékem, hogy teázok Eren doktorral, és Takashiról beszélgetek vele. Kellemes izű teát csinált, kicsit ánizsosat, mintha valami ízét el akarta volna nyomni. Azt hiszem az életem ellenére kurva naív voltam. Erre mondaná Kenny, hogy "patkány a zsákban!"

Újra öklendezek, ami végigjárta a testem. Amikor megszólal a _Yeah yeah Yeahs - Heads will Roll_ , először azt hiszem csak a fejemben van, ahogy a színes ledfényeket is látom, és gilisztaként kínlódik az egész testem.  
Eren megfogja a fejem, a tenyerébe fér az egész állam, és a másik karját, mármint vélhetőleg két karja van, csak úgy hülyén hangzik az egész történet-, a másik karját a hónom alá teszi, és felültet a bőr és izzadtság szagú kanapén. A szemei smaragdzöldek, éles fényekben megvilágítva, egy muzeális ásványi lelet, valami királyi fejdíszről.  
Nem nagyon ellenkezem, amikor megcsókol. Nem gondolok Takashira, aki már rég alszik, vagy ördögöt űz, Varánusz vérét kenve a szoba négy sarkába, csak arra a nektárszerű ízre, amit Eren ajkai okoznak.  
Tudom, hogy megígértem neki, hogy kiverem a fogait, ha buzulni fog velem, de a testem nem akar úgy cselekedni, ahogy egy normális heteroé ilyen esetben, csak a yeah yeah yeahs énekeli tele a fejem, és Eren nyála tölti meg a nyelőcsövem.  
Gusztustalan a kép?  
Leszarom.  
Eren íze Isteni, és az öklendezéstől megéhezett szervezetemnek kell a táplálék. Újra és újra akarom ezt a finom édességét Vadász Erennek...  
  



	10. 10 -péntek-

Meztelen vagyok!  
Belül sikítok!  
\- HazakellmennemTakashihoz! - folyik össze a beszédem egy nyálgömbbé, ami aztán lefolyik az államon.

Hogy jutottam el idáig? Fogalmam sincs, csak az a felhő lebeg előttem, ahol Eren még ruhában volt, és teát szürcsölgettünk.

Most meg itt terpesztek háttal a kanapéján, és rátapad a bőröm a bőrre, olyan érzés mintha gyantáznák a hátszőrömet. Erent nem látom, csak érzem, tudom, hogy ott térdepel a földön, kezeivel a bútor szélén támaszkodik, és a feje fel-le mozog, hogy érzékibben tudja tövig nyelni a farkamat. Innen tudom, milyen érzés, ha letépik a hátszőröd, ahogy újra meg újra nekisimulok az izzadt testemmel a kanapénak, aztán felrándul a derekam, belecsúszok a szájába, és homorítok a mellkasommal felfelé.   
A fejem a nyakamba húzódik, a nyelőcsövem megduzzad az ordításomtól kiszakadnak a hangszálaim, és nem bírom kinyitni a szemeim. A testem minden pillanatát akarja az Erennel töltött percnek, de én nem akarom.  
Én próbálom magam elképzelni egészséges hetero férfiként, aki otthon gyereket nevel, akinek pszichológiai problémái vannak.   
Nem fekszem idegen iskolai tanácsadók lakásán, és hagyom, hogy tövig szopjon az, miután randidrogot kevert a teámba.  
Ezek rossz dolgok, amiket tilt a törvény, és egy egészséges intim kapcsolatban sem illő be Ginázni a másik felet, hogy jobban akarja a szexet!

Eren halk, csak a saját szívverésem dübörög a fülemben és a playlistről a _Fake Love_ , nem úgy van, ahogy a jó pornóban, ahol minden csattog, cuppog, és nyögnek orrbaszájba az emberek, vagy csak Eren kibaszott halk szopás közben, és én vagyok túl szégyenlős, és próbálom el harapni a saját hangomat, vagy az egész univerzum hibásan működik!  
Újabb nyálbuborék szökik fel a számból, és minden elkezd szétfolyni idebent, és odakint egyaránt. Ne tudok már kapaszkodni a tudatom peremén és hassan benyel a fekete örvénylő sötétség, vagy az édes tudatlanság. Már csak annyit érzékelek, hogy a még gatyában levő Erennek csattan a kezében a bőröv.

A fájdalom egy pillanatra visszahozott. Arra riadt az elmém, hogy a lábamon a sejtek szétszakadnak, és száj nyílik a bőrömön. Pedig csupán a befeszült ereim pattannak szét, ahogy a feltolt fenekem Erenhez ér, vagy Eren tagja ér a fenekemhez. Ahogy valami lehetetlen helyzetben képes felém kerülni, és már keresnem sem kell az arcát, mert a hajszálai a számat csiklandozzák.  
Aztán rámnéz.  
Singularity.  
A szemei olyan ragyogó zöldek, hogy teljesen magába kebeleznek, már nincs maradása az ellenállásomnak, meglazul az egész testem, és puding leszek. Remélem citromos puding.  
Vagy vaniliás.  
A lényeg, hogy baszható puding.


	11. 11 -csütörtök-

Takashinak elmeséltem mindent. Tudtam, hogy értelmesen fogja látni, mert nem egy átlagos gyerek. Többek között, az én gyerekem.   
\- És mit tervezel tenni Eren bácsival? - újabban elhagyta a nyelvezete a san és a kun utótagokat aminek én örültem a legjobban. A betegsége így is nehezítette a beilleszkedést, a japán kényszerei csak hab volt, a kibaszott tortára!  
De az lett volna a legjobb, ha csak Erennek hívja.   
A történtek után nem csak perveznek, de őrültnek is láttam! Erről majd később, hallgasd végig a történetem!   
\- Gondolkoztam a karóbahúzáson... - de Takashi arca elszörnyülködött a képen, ahogy Eren fenekébe, nos hagyjuk! Elég volt neki egy fenekes történet mára!   
\- Talán - kezdte nagyon okos hangon Takashi - el kellene üldöznöd, ahogy én teszem a szellemekkel... a képzelgéseimmel.   
Megtámasztottam az állam a karjaimmal az ebédlő asztalon.   
\- Talán rendőrt kellene hívnom... - de az elmélkedésem a csengő szakította meg.

\- És itt jön az, hogy te a kibarmolt ajtómban állsz egy csokor rózsával...   
\- Tudom, hogy amit tettem több volt mint szörnyű...  
\- Inkább több volt mint undorító. - segítem ki. Szörnyű éppen nem volt, és ez a legnagyobb gond vele!   
Hogy nem érzek haragot. Azt hitted Takashinak úgy meséltem el a történetet, hogy az orvosa illegális szerekkel bedrogozott? Lófaszt, ne már! Azt mondtam...  
"Bejön Eren, és csináltuk... " ilyen kibarmolt egyszerűen. Olyan egyszerűen mint a reggeli friss kutyaszar.   
\- Allergiás vagyok a virágporra. - közlöm Gentleman-nal, mert igazából bejön, hogy vörösrózsát hozott, és bonbont? Úristen... ha nem lennék felnőtt férfi, most nagyon romantikus hangulatba kerülnék.  
A realitás talaján Takashi tart, aki csak úgy csüng a karomon.   
\- Kértek egy teát? - kérdi. És mielőtt én beengedném Erent, Takashi betessékeli, ezzel meg nem vitatkozom. Ameddig két óriási lépés távolságra vannak egymástól.

\- Nem tudtam megmagyarázni, miért tettem... - mondja összekulcsolt ujjakkal az asztalon, Eren. Persze, mert állkapcson rúgtam, és elszaladtam, amint magamhoz tértem a kibebarmolt sokkból.  
Takashi a konyhában főzi a teát, de a kérésemre berakta a fülébe a zenéjét, és tudom, hogy nem sértene meg azzal, hogy hallgatózik, nagyon udvarias gyerek.  
\- Az ösvényen láttalak, egy olyan életben, ahol már együtt vagyunk. - mondja átitatott szemekkel.  
\- Kikísérlek - állnák fel, hogy kidobjam, mert láthatólag befüvezve jött át hozzám, de elkapja az asztal másik végéből a karomat, és megszorítja. - Tudom, hogy ezt nehéz megemésztened Levi, de mi kapcsolódunk egymáshoz...  
\- Engedj el! - sziszegem.   
Jobban megszorítja a karom. Meg fogja ijeszteni Takashit, és akkor elgurul a gyógyszerem az biztos!   
\- Minden álmomban az ösvényt fürkészem, és látlak ott. Kiskoromtól fogva látok furcsa dolgokat, tudtam, hogy Mikasa és Armin a barátaim lesznek, tudtam, hogy szerelmes leszek egy Ackermanba, és annyira rettegtem attól, hogy Mikasat kell feleségül vennem, hiszen a rokonod...   
\- Kifoglak rúgatni! - emelem a hangom.   
\- Nem fogsz... - a gyomorig hatoló tekintet az arcomat fürkészi. - Látom az ösvény végén az arcod!  
Megcsavarom a kezem, de a fogása nem ereszt.  
\- Mire vágysz igazán Levi? - mosolyog.   
Nem mutathatom ki az érzéseim, mert azonnal irányítani fog! Tudtam, hogy hatalma van felettem, mindig hatalma volt, attól a perctől fogva, hogy megismertem.  
Ám ekkor csattanás hangzott, és forró teavíz zúdult ránk. Eren többet kapott, mint én, de ez elég, hogy elszakadjunk egymástól.  
Eren nem ordít fájdalmában, de a bőre felsistereg. Mögötte a nevelt fiam áll, elsötétülő tekintettel, kezében lóbálja a kiürült vízforralót.   
\- Távozz! - mondja.  
Nem tudom melyik Istennek adjak hálát, hogy a gyámügyes szardarabot nem forrázta le. Ahhoz nem volt elég meleg a víz, éreztem a karomon.  
De így is...   
Eren rámosolyog, aztán rám, csurom víz, a gatyájáig ázott.   
Én kísérem ki az ajtón kívülre.

A bonbon itthon maradt, a rózsát pedig vízbe tettük már rég.   
Állunk Takashival a bezárt ajtó mögött, Takashi egy szót nem szól. Ő nem Erent akarta leönteni vízzel, hanem egy szörnyeteget, kérdés, hogy Erent magát látta-e annak, vagy csak a képzelete játszott vele ismét?  
Bármi is történt, hálás vagyok neki, hogy mellettem van. Szorosan magamhoz ölelem, mintha vigasztalni tudnám, de igazából önmagamat vígasztalom az ölelésével.

Eren egy őrült, és ebbe megszakad a szívem...


	12. 12 -péntek-

Eren...

Eren...

Eren!

**\- Eren!** \- ordítozok vele, és próbálom a lábainál rángatni, hogy leessen a feje a hurokból!... Azok az áthatóan zöld szemek, úgy néztek a tanácsadói ajtóból, mintha látnának, pedig lehet, hogy már a kurva életet sem látják!   
Miért vagyok ilyen alacsony? Mindjárt sírok!  
A kisszéken egyensúlyozok, és Eren dögnehéz testét próbálom kiszabadítani. Annyit késtem, hogy már senki nincs itt, így a látvány rámmaradt!  
\- Én akartalak megölni, nem mondtam, hogy a kurva öved megelőzhet! - ordítok vele.  
Egy roppanás, és vagy a nyaka tört ki, vagy a lámpa adta meg magát de inkább az utóbbi. Mindketten a földre esünk a gyenge plafonvilágítással, és némi vakolattal. Engem fejbe is vert, de ez most pont senkit sem érdekel!   
Erenhez mászok, annyi időt sem pazarlok el, hogy feltérdeljek, és lehúzom a hurkot a nyakáról.   
Mi az Isten?   
Eren ajkai mosolyra nyílnak.

\- Ezt az arcodat láttam... - mondja levegőtlenül. Baszd meg! Inkább, "pinata"nak kellett volna használjalak, ha már fellógatta magát!  
Beverem a képét, hogy vegyen végre levegőt. Úgy tünik működik, mert visszakerül a szín az arcába, meg némi vér is.  
\- Te sírsz! - mondja, de nem meglepett hangon, hanem a tiszta örömmel.   
Anyád is sírt alattam, te szarházi!   
\- Persze, hogy! - szomorodj meg, azt hittem meghalsz, és többet nem látom azokat a csodálatos szemeid! Bármit tettél, valahol jó volt nekem, és ezt akartam neked beismerni. Megtört a jég a lelkemen, ha nem is kaptam léket, nem bugyognak fel még tiszta érzelmek irántad. Csak el akartam mondani, hogy talán meleg vagyok.  
Nagyon talán.  
\- Nagyon megijesztetted a fiam. - hazudok, mert csak engem ijesztett meg tegnap. Aztán belekapaszkodok a kezeibe, és úgy felhúzva magam és őt is kétlábra felállok.  
\- Akkor végre járunk? - kérdi Eren. Meghúzom a füleit válasz gyanánt.  
\- Leesett a gatyád. - mondom. Az átható zöld szemek átlátnak rajtam, és a szája beszél nekem. A következő pénteken elmondom neked, hogy mit is mondott most nekem Eren...


End file.
